The present invention relates material purification. The material can be any material either used in its elemental form, chemical compounds, and their combinations in the form of an alloy. The purified material will be used for product fabrication, casting of various shapes and sizes, as well as raw material for growing crystals.
Purity of the material and compositional uniformity are some of the most important characteristics in crystal growth and product performance. The quality of final products are controlled at the beginning by carefully purifying, precisely doping and controllably mixing elements to produce crystals and alloys of known quality and predictable characteristics.
Needs exist for improved purification and treatment of materials in powder and molten and solid states.